Isshu League Victors
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Join Hotaru Warentaa as she and her Pokemon and companions, gym leader Dento and Pokemon trainer Hibiki, travel across the isshu region to become a Pokemon champion while stopping Team Plasma's devious plots.
1. Yanakkie & Dento

**~~ISSHU LEAGUE VICTORS~~**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**I: YANAKKIE & DENTO  
**

**

* * *

**Hotaru, a fifteen years old girl who can understand Pokemon speech and have special healing powers, was walking around near the river in Route 3 of the Isshu region. By her side is her companion Pokemon since she was six, Mijumaru. The partners walked near the river in silence, enjoying the peacefulness around the area. Mijumaru then climbed on Hotaru's shoulder while Hotaru sat near the riverbank. She sighed as she stared at the river as a school of Basurao leaped from the water. Then a small grin crept on Hotaru's face.

"Don't you think it's time to move on, Mijumaru?" Hotaru asked her partner.

Mijumaru looked puzzled. _Eh? What do you mean, Lady Hotaru?_

Hotaru grinned. "What I mean is, don't you think we should leave Kanoko Town now?"

Mijumaru looked at Hotaru in astonishment. _What! Lady Hotaru, what's gotten into you?_

"Mijumaru, I wanted to see the world." Hotaru reasoned. "Besides, Kanoko Town has many painful memories for me to endure."

_What about Touya, Cheren and Bel? _Mijumaru asked.

"Well, they already started their adventure so maybe we could see them again." Hotaru said.

Mijumaru sighed. _Well, I certainly do not agree with you since your parents died a few years ago, I was assigned to look after you.  
_

This made Hotaru silent. On her ninth birthday, when they were still in the Hoenn region, her parents were unexpectedly missing when Hotaru came back from her trip to Fortree City. Then when she moved in to the Isshu region to live with Prof. Araragi, the police force from the Hoenn region reported to her that her parents are dead. Hotaru took the news hard and sometimes mourned the loss of her parents.

"But Prof. Araragi also looks after me!" Hotaru reasoned. "Besides, she would be okay with me going on my own Pokemon journey."

_Well, yes but I was with you since you were sixth and your parents told me I would look after you. _Mijumaru reasoned at Hotaru. _I clearly think it's too dangerous, Lady Hotaru._

"You're a Pokemon. Not a human." Hotaru said. "And what's with the 'Lady' title anyway?"

Mijumaru looked offended. _So? I gotten used to it since I always address your parents 'Lord' and 'Lady'.  
_

Hotaru was about to answer when she heard a cry of a Pokemon. Quickly, Mijumaru scanned the area until a lone green monkey-like Pokemon staggered towards them and collapsed.

Hotaru quickly approached the Pokemon and tried to put her hand on his head. "Are you okay?"

The Pokemon opened its eyes and scratched Hotaru with its Fury Swipes. Hotaru backed off for a while and examined her scratches. Mijumaru looked angry at the Pokemon and prepared to launch her Shell Blade attack. The Pokemon also prepeared to attack Mijumaru with a Seed Bomb attack

"Mijumaru, wait! Don't attack it." Hotaru said and Mijumaru stop. "It's okay, little fella. I just wanted to help."

Again, Hotaru placed her hand above the Pokemon's head and a glowing green energy emerged from her hand and quickly healed the Pokemon. The Pokemon was shocked by her powers to heal and understand him as not most trainers could do that and seemed to understand Hotaru's intentions of not harming him and asked. _Who are you and where did you come from?_

Hotaru grinned. "Well, I'm Hotaru Warentaa of Kanoko Town and this is my partner, Mijumaru. You're a Yanakkie, right?"

The Pokemon nodded.

Mijumaru then glared at Yanakkie. _Why did you attack Lady Hotaru like that?_

Yanakkie looked ashamed. _I'm sorry. I thought that you were going to hurt me._

"It's okay, Yanakkie. I understand completely." Hotaru said, smiling. "By the way, what happened to you?"

_I got separated from my trainer after we took on Team Plasma in Sanyou City._ Yanakkie said._ During the battle, I took some serious damage which you can see why I collapse inf front of you two._

"I see..." Hotaru said. "And who might your trainer be."

"That would be me." A voice out of nowhere said.

Hotaru spun around and saw a figure emerging from the trees. He had the look of a butler and a green bowtie. His hair was green and had a section in the front shaped like a tuft of grass. Around his waist was an apron with two bulges that were clearly pokeballs. His expression was calm and collected as he approached Hotaru.

"Yanakkie!" The trainer said and Yanakkie quickly scurried towards him. "How come you are full recovered when during our battle with Team Plasma, you were heavily damage?"

"Actually, I kinda healed him." Hotaru said shyly.

the trainer looked at Hotaru with a pleased expression. "Thank you for healing Yanakkie for me. I was worried sick of whatever happened to him."

Hotaru grinned. "Well, it was no problem at all. By the way, my name's Hotaru and this is Mijumaru."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hotaru." He said at Hotaru with bow, which made Hotaru blushed lightly_. _"Why don't you come with me back to Sanyou City?"

"Sure!" Hotaru replied happily as Mijumaru leaped on to her shoulder. "By the way, what's you're name?"

The trainer smiled. "I'm Dento.

* * *

**This is my first attempt in making a 5th Gen fic.**

**Please review.  
**


	2. Captured! Choroneko!

**~~ISSHU LEAGUE VICTORS~~**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**II: CAPTURED! CHORONEKO!**

**

* * *

**Hotaru and Dento continued to walk towards Sanyou City when a boy about Hotaru's age came running towards her. The boy has chestnut brown hair with a few of it sticking out of his red cap. He is wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt under it, long black pants and red tennis shoes. Hotaru grinned as the boy in front of her.

"Hotaru! There you are!" The boy said, exhausted from running.

"Hey. Long time no see." Hotaru said, grinning.

"I'm sorry. But who are you?" Dento asked, confused.

"Oh, Dento. This is my friend, Touya." Hotaru said, introducing Dento to Touya.

"Nice to meet you, Touya." Dento said, extending his hand out.

Touya shook Dento's hand. "Hi."

"So, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked Touya.

Touya grinned cockily and showed Hotaru a pin-like thing that resembles a three, small triangles going downward with the colors blue, red and green. "I just defeated the Sanyou Gym and earned myself the Tri badge."

"Oh? And who was the gym leader?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, the gym leader are three fraternal brothers but they depend on what type of starter Pokemon you pick. Since I chose Pokabu as my starter, I had to face up with Corn." Touya explained. "Speaking of gym challenges, Prof. Araragi told me to give this to you."

Touya took his backpack and searched inside it until he has gotten out a Pokedex, five pokeballs and a letter. He then handed them to Hotaru, who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, Touya." Hotaru said.

Touya grinned. "Don't mention it, Hotaru."

After that, Touya left and went towards Shippou City.

Hotaru took out her new Pokedex and smiled in delight. Every Pokemon she encountered was recorded in the Pokedex. After putting her pokeballs and Pokedex back in her bag, she opened her letter and noticed it was from Prof. Araragi since it was easy to tell her neat handwriting.

_To Hotaru Warentaa,_

_Hi._

_It's been a month since I last saw you._

_I knew that after sending you for an errand, you had a hard-fought Pokemon battle with N, which you actually lost to._

_I knew about this after Bel informed me when she was on her way to Karasuka Town._

_Because of that battle, you vowed to become stronger and left Kanoko Town without saying goodbye to Cheren, Bel, Touya and of course, me._

_But I wasn't mad at you because you left._

_I was a bit disappointed that you left so I told Touya to deliver this letter and the Pokedex and pokeballs to you because I know you will have a grand adventure._

_Believe in yourself, Hotaru, and maybe you'll be one of the finest trainers I have ever privileged to met._

_And please, maybe you could call me once in a while._

_Yours truly,_

_Prof. Araragi_

Hotaru stared at the letter, tears prickling down her face. It was the first time that she ever felt that Prof. Araragi was a motherly figure to her. Hotaru was then surprised when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at Dento, who had a concern expression on his face.

"Hotaru, is something the matter?" Dento asked.

Hotaru shook her head as she wiped off the tears in her face. "No, it's okay, Dento. It's just that Prof. Araragi always act as a parental figure to me ever since my parents died."

Dento just nodded and the two of them continued to Sanyou City. While they were walking, a purple cat-like Pokemon appeared from the nearby bushes, licking its paw.

"Wow! A Choroneko!" Hotaru said in delight. She got her Pokedex and pointed it directly at the feline-like Pokemon.

"Choroneko, the ill-natured Pokemon," a female voice beep from the Pokedex. "Choroneko takes belongings by play and then forgives that stolen person for a lovely gesture carelessly."

"I'm gonna catch it!" Hotaru said in determination and took out a pokeball. "I need you, Mijumaru!"

Hotaru threw the pokeball in the air and Mijumaru popped out and landed safely on the ground. Mijumaru looked at Hotaru with a determine expression on her face. _I'm ready when you are, Lady Hotaru._

"Alright then, Mijumaru, Water Gun!" Hotaru commanded as Mijumaru shot a blast of water towards Choroneko.

Choroneko dodged it and glowered. _Oh, so you want a fight? Then a fight it is then!_

Choroneko moved swiftly towards Mijumaru and attacked it with a series of scratches.

"Hotaru, Choroneko just used Fury Swipes." Dento informed Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded. "Hang in there, Mijumaru and use Water Pulse!"

Mijumaru lunged forward and released a stronger blast of water towards Choroneko. Choroneko took a full hit of the Water Pulse and began attacking itself.

"Hotaru, now's your chance to capture it!" Dento said.

"Right, Pokeball go!" Hotaru threw a pokeball on Choroneko's head and the feline-like Pokemon went inside. The pokeball fell to the ground and began to wriggle. After for a few moments, the pokeball stopped moving. Hotaru picked up the pokeball and grinned in delight.

"Oh, yeah! Choroneko is mine!" Hotaru yelled in delight as she and Mijumaru jumped in delight.

"Good for you, Hotaru. You and Choroneko seem to be compatible for each other." Dento said, grinning.

"Wait, how would you know?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm a Pokemon Sommelier." Dento said. "I can see the compatibility of trainers and Pokemon."

"Oh. That would make sense." Hotaru said. She threw Choroneko's pokeball in the air and the ill-natured Pokemon popped out.

Choroneko glowered at Hotaru. _What do you want this time?_

"Choroneko, can't we be friends?" Hotaru asked, extending out her hand.

Choroneko ignored what Hotaru said and hit her using Assurance.

"Ack!" Hotaru yelled and stumbled backwards.

"Hotaru!" Dento said in alarm and helped Hotaru get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hotaru reassured then glared at Choroneko.

Mijumaru glowered at Choroneko. _How dare you attack Lady Hotaru!_

Choroneko shrugged. _So what if she's your mistress? I don't care, otter brain!_

Mijumaru lunged forward at Choroneko, trying to use Shell Blade, but Hotaru caught Mijumaru and tried to calm it down. "Mijumaru, Choroneko! I don't want to hear any fights from you two!"

Choroneko rolled his eyes. _Whatever._

"Word of advice, if you don't have a single gym badge some Pokemon won't obey you." Dento said.

"So, if I get a gym badge, there's a chance Choroneko could listen to me?" Hotaru asked.

"Possibly." Dento replied. "Besides, how could you understand what they could say?"

"Actually, I was gifted with the powers of the Viridian Forest in Kanto when I was young." Hotaru explained. "Which means I could understand and heal various Pokemon."

Dento nodded. "That would explain it a lot."

"So, from what Touya said earlier, he got his gym badge from Sanyou City Gym." Hotaru said. "So that would mean I could challenge the gym leader there!"

"Actually, I know the Sanyou Gym Leader so maybe I could take you there." Dento offered.

"Really, Dento?" Hotaru asked.

Dento smiled. "The least I could do after you healed Yanakkie."

"Alright then, let's go!" Hotaru said happily as she let Mijumaru and Choroneko stay in their pokeballs and pulled Dento as they run towards Sanyou City.

* * *

**So do you think Hotaru would win against the Sanyou Gym Leader?**

**Stay tune and find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, by the way.  
**


	3. Gym Battle! Vs Dento!

**~~ISSHU LEAGUE VICTORS~~**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**III: GYM BATTLE! VS. DENTO!**

**

* * *

**"We're here!" Hotaru said happily as she and Dento arrived in Sanyou City.

Sanyou City is just like any other city there is. There was the usual Pokemon Mart and Pokemon Center**. **The Pokemon Trainer's School in one part of the city and the Sanyou Gym in the other part. People were walking around, happily enjoying the sunny weather. Some were going inside a cafe while others were entering or exiting the Pokemon Trainer's School or the Sanyou Gym.

Dento then lead Hotaru towards the Sanyou Gym.

"This Sanyou Gym." Dento said as he and Hotaru took a look at the gym.

"Whoa... it's... it's..." Hotaru stammered as she continued to stare at the gym.

"Huge?" Dento asked, a faint smile crept on his face.

Hotaru just nodded.

"Ah, Hotaru. I need to go to the cafe first." Dento said. "I need to see my brothers there."

Hotaru looked at Dento, puzzled. "You have brothers?"

"Yes, two of them actually." Dento said. "Look, Hotaru, before you challenge the gym leader, I think you should go to the Pokemon Trainer's School."

"Oh, okay." Hotaru said as she watched Dento leave.

Then she started taking the path to the Pokemon Trainer's School. When she entered the building, she saw a familiar figure near the blackboard. It was a boy with jet black hair and eyes with eyeglasses. he was wearing a white shirt with an unbuttoned blue jacket, jet black long pants and blue tennis shoes.

"Cheren!" Hotaru cried happily as she approached the boy near the blackboard.

The boy turned around and looked surprised. "Hotaru? What are you doing here?"

Hotaru grinned. "Surprise to see me? I just came here after Dento suggested me to come here."

Cheren arched an eyebrow. "Dento? Isn't that... well, you'll see."

Hotaru looked at Cheren, puzzled. "You know Dento?"

Cheren just smirked. "Must have heard him somewhere. By the way, how's Mijumaru?"

"She's doing great." Hotaru replied.

Cheren then grinned, "Since you're here, how about a Pokemon battle?"

Hotaru looked at Cheren, astonished. "A Pokemon battle? Here? Right now?"

"Of course, unless you are a chicken." Cheren said with a smug smirk.

Hotaru felt a vein popped out of her forehead. "Alright, I'll take you on anytime!"

Cheren then took out a pokeball. "Prepare to lose, Hotaru!"

Cheren threw the pokeball in the air and a Choroneko appeared. Hotaru took out her pokeball and Mijumaru appeared from it.

_I'm ready for battle, Lady Hotaru! _Mijumaru said in battle stance.

"Alright then, Mijumaru, Tackle attack!" Hotaru commanded as Mijumaru charged forward at Choroneko.

"Choroneko, Assist!" Cheren commanded as Choroneko extended his paw and a glowing white light appeared. The glowing white light then transformed into a blast of water hitting Mijumaru, making it stop it her tracks.

"Darn it, Choroneko used Assist and transformed it into Water Gun." Hotaru muttered. "Mijumaru, Water Gun!"

Mijumaru released a blast of water from her mouth but Choroneko dodged it and tackled Mijumaru. Mijumaru then was thrown backwards and was hit at the wall.

"Choroneko, finish it off with Tackle!" Cheren commanded as Choroneko tackled at Mijumaru.

"Mijumaru, no!" Hotaru cried as Mijumaru fainted.

"Looks like I win." Cheren said with a smirk and let Choroneko return to his pokeball.

Hotaru did the same to Mijumaru and frowned. "You were tougher than me, to tell you the truth. But one of these days, I'm gonna defeat you!"

Cheren grinned. "Yeah, one of these days. By the way, good luck with your gym challenge."

"How did you know?" Hotaru asked Cheren.

Cheren just smiled. "Lucky guess."

Cheren then left, leaving Hotaru speechless.

After healing Mijumaru from the Pokemon Center, she quickly headed for the Sanyou Gym and went inside. There she saw two boys with the same outfit with Dento. One boy has blue eyes and hair with one side of his face being covered by his hair. The other boy, on the other hand, has red eyes and spiky red hair. The two of them were busy talking, not noticing that Hotaru just entered the gym.

"Um, excuse me, I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Hotaru said, interrupting the conversation.

The two boys look at Hotaru and approached her.

"I'm Corn and this is Pod." The guy with blue hair introduced. "You're here to challenge the gym leader, correct?"

"Um, yes." Hotaru said.

Pod nodded. "Okay, what's your name and your Pokemon?"

"I'm Hotaru Warentaa of Kanoko Town and my current team is Mijumaru and Choroneko." Hotaru said.

Corn frowned. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. But the gym leader handling right now is not around."

"Who said I'm not around?" A voice from the shadows said.

Pod, Corn and Hotaru turned and saw a boy with the same butler-like look came out. He looked at Hotaru with a grin on his face.

"Dento?" Hotaru said in astonishment. "You're the Sanyou Gym Leader?"

"One of the Sanyou Gym Leaders." Dento corrected. "The other ones are Pod and Corn, my two brothers."

"You lied to me!" Hotaru accused Corn and Pod.

Pod shook his head. "Nope. We told you the truth. We only challenge challengers depending on their starter Pokemon."

"But you still lied to me!" Hotaru accused.

"Are you ready to battle or not?" Dento asked.

"I don't appreciate that you change the topic but yes, I am." Hotaru said.

"I will referee this match." Corn said and stepped on the battlefield as Dento and Hotaru took their places. "This match between Sanyou Gym Leader Dento and challenger Hotaru Warentaa of Kanoko Town will now begin. This is going to be a one vs. one match. The first to defeat the opponent's Pokemon shall win this battle. In addition, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. You may use items if necessary. Now... BEGIN!"

"Yanakkie, I choose you!" Dento called out as Yanakkie popped out of his pokeball and into the battlefield.

"Mijumaru, let's do this!" Hotaru called out as Mijumaru stepped into the battlefield.

"Yanakkie, Fury Swipes!" Dento commanded as Yanakkie lunged forward at Mijumaru and scratched her with a series of scratches.

"Mijumaru, endure it and use Fury Cutter!" Hotaru commanded and Mijumaru endured the hit. After that, Mijumaru lunged forward at Yanakkie and hit it with its sharp claw double time. Yanakkie was thrown back but managed to get up.

"Yanakkie, use your Seed Bomb!" Dento said as Yanakkie unleashed a seed-like bomb on Mijumaru which sent it flying, knocking it on the nearby wall.

"Mijumaru, no!" Hotaru cried out and hurried to Mijumaru, who was struggling to get up.

"Looks like I win." Dento said with a grin.

"Not yet, Dento!" Hotaru called out to the gym leader as she watch Mijumaru glow white. After the white light faded, Mijumaru changed form and took a battle stance.

"It can't be! Mijumaru evolved into Futachimaru!" Dento exclaimed in surprise.

Hotaru took out her Pokedex and point it directly at Futachimaru. Then, a femlae voice beep, "Futachimaru, the Training Pokemon. Futachimaru has a technique of handling applied to seeing is different by Futachimaru."

"Alright, Futachimaru, Revenge!" Hotaru said as Futachimaru hit Yanakkie with her paw.

"Don't get too cocky, Hotaru. Yanakkie, Lick!" Dento commanded as Yanakkie lunged forward at Futachimaru.

"Futachimaru, quick, use Aqua Jet!" Hotaru said as Futachimaru dashed forward with incredible agility and hit Yanakkie.

"Yanakkie, no!" Dento cried.

"Now, finish it off with Aqua Tail!" Hotaru cried out as Futachimaru hit Yanakkie with its tail, sending it flying at the nearby wall.

"Yanakkie!" Dento cried out as he approached at the fainted Yanakkie.

"Yanakkie is unable to battle. The winner of this battle goes to Futachimaru and Hotaru!" Corn announced

"Here, let me help." Hotaru approached Yanakkie and placed a hand on him. Her hand glowed green and began to heal Yanakkie. After for a few moments, Yanakkie was fully healed.

"Thank you." Dento said. "And to confer your victory, I present you the Tri badge."

Dento handed Hotaru the similar badge Touya showed them a few hours ago.

Hotaru smiled in delight. "Alright, the Tri Badge is all mine!"

Futachimaru nodded. _Good for you, Lady Hotaru._

"In addition to that, I'll give you the TM83, which contains the move Cheer Up." Dento said.

Hotaru looked puzzled. "Cheer Up?"

"An attack that raises the Pokemon's Attack and Special Attack." Pod explained.

"Oh. Okay." Hotaru said. "Anyway, do any of you know where's the next gym is?"

"Oh, you're planning to challenge the other gym leaders?" Corn asked.

"Yep, I want to become a Pokemon Champion!" Hotaru replied happily.

"Well, the next gym is in Shippou City, headed by Aloe." Pod said. "To get there, you should get past Route 3."

"Okay, thanks for everything." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, before you leave, may I join you in your quest?"

"What!" Pod and Corn yelled together.

"But, Dento-" Corn began to reason but Dento cut him off.

"I wanted to see the world, guys." Dento said firmly. "So, I'll ask this one more time: Hotaru, may I join you in your quest?"

Hotaru thought for a moment and grinned. "Sure!"

"Well, if you are leaving, please take care, Dento." Pod said.

Dento nodded. "Okay."

"Come on, Dento! Let's go!" Hotaru said and pulled Dento outside.

"H-hey! Hotaru, wait up!" Dento said, trying to catch up.

Pod and Corn smiled. "May their adventure go well."

* * *

**Chapter 4 Summary: _Hotaru and Dento were asked by Makomo, a friend of Prof. Araragi, to help Munna, a Pokemon which was being held captive by Team Plasma Grunts. Along the way, Hotaru and Dento were teamed up with Bel and Indigo League Champion, Hibiki, to stop the Team Plasma Grunts from hurting Munna. Will they succeed or will they let Team Plasma take Munna away?_**

**Stay tune and find out!**

**BTW, please review.  
**


End file.
